Ashter Stark/The Prince of Winterfell
Scene 1 and ASHTER enter the tent to speak their mother. ROBB: Tell me this isn't true. Why? CATELYN: For the girls. ROBB: You betrayed me. CATELYN: Robb.. ROBB: No! You knew I would not allow it and you did it anyway. CATELYN: Bran and Rickon are captives in Winterfell. Sansa and Arya are captives in King's Landing. I have six children, only two of them are free. RICKARD: I lost one son fighting by your son's side. I lost another to the Kingslayer, strangled with a chain. You commit treason because your children are prisoners? I would carve my heart out and offer it to the father if he would let my sons wake from their graves and step into a prison cell. CATELYN: I grieve for your sons, my Lord. RICKARD: I don't want your grief! I want my vengeance! And you stole it from me... CATELYN: Killing Jaime Lannister would not buy life for your children, but returning him to King's Landing may buy life for mine. ROBB: Jaime Lannister has played you for a fool. You've weakened our position. You've brought discord into our camp. And you did it all behind my back. Make sure she's guarded day and night. CATELYN: Robb! Ashter! shakes his head, ROBB ignores her. ROBB: How many men did we send in pursuit of the Kingslayer? ASHTER: 40. ROBB: Send another 40. With our fastest horses. ASHTER: You got it. Scene 2 a brothel, ASHTER is kissing a prostitute who is naked on top of him, he has sex with her and then soon after they take a break. ASHTER: sighs I haven't fucked anyone for a while. You're good, you know. MARIE: You're not so bad yourself, my Lord. ASHTER: I sure hope not. You don't charge extra for a little talking and relaxing, do you? MARIE: No, you were wonderful, my Lord. You're free of charge. ASHTER: Most whores charge extra for that. I like you. laughs Where are you from? MARIE: Flea Bottom. ASHTER: You're far from home. You sure you're not a Lannister spy? MARIE: I promise I'm not, my Lord. ASHTER: Good. MARIE: Where are you from? ASHTER: Is that a serious question? MARIE: Y-Yes... why wouldn't it, my Lord? ASHTER: Don't you know who I am? MARIE: Yes... Lord Ashter Stark. ASHTER: And where are Starks normally born? MARIE: I know you're from the North... just where in the North. ASHTER: Winterfell. MARIE: I'm sorry, my Lord. I don't know much of the North. ASHTER: That's alright. I don't even know my own fucking home country, to be honest. laughs MARIE: I haven't been to Flea Bottom in years. Not since my brother died. ASHTER: What happened to your brother? MARIE: He... he became someone that he wasn't. ASHTER: What do you mean? MARIE: Everyone calls Flea Bottom the home for the poorest in the realm, but it's more than that. It's dangerous, it's influential. ASHTER: That's a big word. MARIE: My father was a smart man. ASHTER: Then what are you doing here? Usually the whores I'm with, aren't smart at all. They're completely dumb, the only thing that goes through their mind is that they need a cock in their ass or in their mouth. MARIE: laughs Easy way to make money. My body is probably my greatest asset, so I use it to make a living. ASHTER: I can't argue with that. kisses her. So... your brother was... influenced, you were saying? MARIE: Some people come to Flea Bottom to recruit for their... groups or something. ASHTER: What, you mean like bandits? MARIE: Yes, like that. My brother wanted to make a living, but he had a terrible arm. He got into some sort of accident, he never told me why. And a terrible arm, meant no work for him. He had no choice but to join those bandits. He left without telling me, and he was gone for three years. And then he finally came back... I saw him... and he... he didn't even act like he knew who I was. He hit people around and robbed people, I tried to talk to him.. but he did the same to me. Hit me, threw me to the ground. He let his friends fuck me. At that time, I was a whore -- but they didn't pay. ASHTER: They.. they raped you? MARIE: Out in the streets, and nobody cared. Nobody bat an eye. My brother watched as they fucked me. And then... after his friends were done with me, they left. I cried myself to sleep, and didn't eat anything for three whole days. Until he came back and this time he was alone... he came up to me and then he said, 'Join me, sister.' I took the knife that was in his belt and I stabbed him in the neck and watched as blood gushed out. And again... nobody cared. I watched as the life left his eyes, and then I left Flea Bottom. Never looked back. I came here... and I offered my body and here I am. ASHTER: My Gods... I'm really sorry, that's an awful story. MARIE: Everyone's got their sad story... what's yours? ASHTER: Well, it's not as bad as yours... laughs. MARIE: I sure hope not. ASHTER: About two years ago, there was this conflict between House Overton and some family in White Harbor. They owned some shit castle... and soon, the conflict changed -- they actually started a fucking war. The Lord of White Harbor couldn't even stop it, and Roose Bolton couldn't stop it, despite the Overtons were under his control. Lord Bolton called my father to end this, and my father decided I was the right man to deal with this. At this time, I had already proved how good of a fighter I was, how good of a commander. We arrived at White Harbor, and the castle of Yornhim, which was the family in White Harbor's, they had named the castle after their family name, they were trying to siege Overton. So, I was in charge with dealing this. I wanted to end it peacefully, but you know -- I wouldn't object to some fighting, as I like doing it. But... there was complications. I learned how the conflict started. The Lord Yornhim, he had lost his daughter to one of Lord Overton's sons. The son had kicked her and she fell onto the hard ground and her skull shattered, or so the Maesters said. And... all I felt was anger. A friend of mine had died similarly when I was young. She was sweet, and she was the only one I thought of as a friend at that time. I spent so much time with her, and then... some cunt.. some cunt decided to bully her, and pushed her down hard, and she hit her head on the ground and didn't wake up. I beat the shit out of the bully, and he lost an eye. My father and my mother were furious. So was the father of the bully, even though the cunt killed a little girl, a friend of mine. So... once I had heard that Yornhim's daughter had died in a similar way, I was so angry. And I was young, that I didn't know the consequences of my actions. I shoved my sword into his heart and watched as he died, then Lord Overton tried to have me killed, but the rest of the men I traveled with backed me up. I ordered Lord Overton to be executed, and I killed him myself. And... at that moment, the conflict was over. I went back and Father had heard... he was just disappointed. And when was Father not disappointed in me? I tried... EVERYTHING that I could to make him happy, to make him proud of me. But what did I get? He took me out of the line of succession, told me that I would never inherit the North if I was able to. And he didn't make me a knight, instead... I was just the son of Eddard Stark. The great disappointment. The only reason I didn't run away was because of my brothers. Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon. And my sister, Arya. MARIE: I'm so sorry... that's... that's a sad story, too. ASHTER: Maybe he was right... I never got to tell him I was sorry. If I could tell me right now... I would. I'd tell him I was sorry for everything I've done. I want to start over.. but I don't see that happening. MARIE: You can. You've made a name for yourself fighting this war. People fear you. ASHTER: I don't want them to fear me. I've just realized that I've spent too much time wanting to be in people's good graces. I know now that I can't do that. looks at MARIE. I've never told anyone about this, really... before. Outside of my family... and my friends... MARIE: I'm glad you're comfortable enough with me. ASHTER: You're damn right, I am. two of them make out.